In WO98/395339, there is illustrated and described an impulse-based data transmission system including a data transmitting device for imparting a series of impulse-like mechanical impacts to an impact transmissive body which are picked up by an impact sensitive transducer of a data receiving device remote from the data transmitting device.
An exemplary implementation of an impulse-based data transmission system is an electronic key (incorporating a data transmitting device) for opening an electronic mortise lock (incorporating a data receiving device) screw mounted on a door by four screws typically peripherally disposed at the lock's four corners.
Several factors including inter alia the ce of an impact transmissive is body and its size and thickness, the impulses need to travel between an impeller head and the impact sensitive transducer, the properties of the data receiving device, amongst others all affect the reception of the transmitted data